When Powers Are Unbound
by wereleopard
Summary: Ianto meets and unusual family and find out information about his. He also becomes attracted to a mysterious man from the future
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Powers Are Unbound

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Ianto/Chris Halliwell

Spoilers: All of Torchwood and Charmed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Charmed.

Summary : Ianto meets and unusual family and find out information about his. He also becomes attracted to a mysterious man from the future

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know I shouldn't have started another one but my bday has been sucky so it is too cheer me up

Chapter One

Chris Halliwell suddenly orbed to his mum and aunts a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

"They're right behind me." He said breathlessly and dived out of the way as demons appeared.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige throw small red coloured vials as the creatures and watched them as they blew up in flames.

"Well that was a bit of a let down." Paige said.

Chris glared at her. "This is only the first step and I managed to only get half the map the demons still have the other part."

He walked over to Phoebe and handed the paper over to her. As soon as she touched it she jerked back as an image appeared in her mind. It was like watching TV.

There was a large kind of statue or feature, writing on a building behind it in a language that she didn't understand and walking was a young man dressed smartly in a suit who is suddenly attacked by demons and killed. His body on the ground with blood pouring from it. One of the demons bends down and takes some of the blood and then disappears.

"What do you see?" Piper asked rubbing a hand across her protruding stomach.

Phoebe rushed across to the table and picked up and pen and paper drawing an image with strange writing across it. "We have to hurry and innocent's life is at stake."

Piper, Paige and Chris all stared at it confusion clearly written across there faces.

"We're going to need help," Piper looked across at her son, her future son and watched his face go angry. "Leo!" She called out.

Suddenly standing there was Leo Wyatt, an elder. Chris's father.

"Piper you need me?" He asked, Leo glanced across at his son and smiled.

Chris shook his head and looked at his mum ignoring the older man.

Leo's eyes lost their sparkle once again, not knowing how he could get past this wall that Chris had put up. Blaming him for things that he hadn't done yet. Leo was terrified that he was going to make the same mistakes all over again.

Chris had come back to change the future to stop his big brother from coming evil. He had nearly not existed because of it.

"Do you know what this is?" Phoebe asked.

Leo took hold of the piece of paper looking at it. "It's Welsh, that is Cardiff."

Chris took hold of Phoebe's hand and they both disappeared in a white light. She was the only one who knew what the man looked like.

XXXXX

Ianto shook his head as he watched Gwen smiling and following Jack around. He had heard what Jack had said to her he knew then that whatever had happened between him and Jack was over.

Deep down Ianto knew that he had only been a part-time shag as Owen called it. Ianto had always wanted more, wanted a relationship with the immortal but that obviously was not going to happen. Then of course there was John Hart watching them all with interest.

"Ianto?" Jack said smiling trying to get Ianto alone which had been impossible with Gwen being attached to his hip and John being here did not help.

"Yes sir?" Ianto asked politely. "Is there anything you require?"

"Ianto." Jack sighed he could feel the young man pulling away from him. Jack reached out to take hold of Ianto's hand but the Welshman had pulled away and was walking towards the circular door.

"Hey eye-candy do you want some company?" John leered.

Ianto shook his head and walked out. "We've run out of coffee."

XXXXX

Ianto was walking back to the hub coffee in the bag, he had taken as long as he could. The last place he wanted to be was there.

"There he is." A man called out.

Ianto turned and started to run a bright light suddenly appeared in front of him and he was knocked to the ground.

Ignoring who was laying on top of him he saw a woman through something and the men that were after him vanish.

"Chris how is he?" The attractive woman with an American accent said.

Ianto turned and was suddenly staring into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. The young man got to his feet and helped Ianto to his feet. The two men still holding hands.

Phoebe stared at them and fanned her face, being an empath had some disadvantages especially feeling that kind of emotion from her nephew and someone having those feelings for him as well.

"Are you hurt?" Chris asked.

Ianto shook his head. Phoebe came across and took hold of Chris's hand. The world around Ianto suddenly exploded in a bright light.

XXXXX

Jack looked at the time, he was now getting really worried Ianto should have been back by now.

He made his way to the plaza and there was nothing except a bag on the ground. Jack walked over and picked it up looking inside it was the coffee that Ianto always brought.

"IANTO!!!!" Jack shouted his heart pounding. He pulled out his mobile and dialled.

No answer.

Ianto Jones was missing and Captain Jack Harkness was going to find him no matter how long it took and what the cost was.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ianto backed away as soon as he appeared in house.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked.

Piper looked at her sisters. "That was called orbing."

"Orbing?" Ianto questioned.

"Yes whitelighters can do that."

Ianto held up his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on. "Can I have a headache tablet and some coffee please. Considering I don't know who you are or what you want from me. Then you can explain to me what the is going on."

Chris looked Ianto up and down he had never really been attracted to men in suits. It had been a while since he had been attracted to a man full stop but there was something about him.

XXXXX

Jack stormed through the hub waiting for Tosh to do her thing.

"Jack," she called out.

Jack and the others ran to her side and watched as the video footage came onto the screen. They all watched as Ianto was attacked, a man and woman appeared from nowhere, killed the others and then vanished in a bright light.

"What the hell was that?" Owen asked.

"Tosh?" Jack asked

"I'll see if I can get a decent image of the two that took Ianto but that could take a while."

"Damn it." Jack took out his mobile and tried Ianto's number again.

XXXXX 

Ianto opened his mouth to speak but his mobile went off. He looked down and saw Jack's name. "Do you mind if I answer this I have friends that will be worried about me?"

"No that's fine." Piper said politely, looking at her son and not sure if she was happy the way the two men would glance at each other.

"Jack." Ianto said politely.

XXXXX

"Ianto where the hell are you?" Jack shouted. "What do you mean you are safe? Ianto now is not the time to play games. What would do you mean....Ianto....Ianto?" Jack glared at the phone.

"Jack?" Tosh asked.

"He's safe and will call to update us."

"What does that mean?" Tosh asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, with Gwen on his heels. She needed to know what was going on.

XXXXX

He looked up and smiled at them ignoring the enquiring looks. "So let me see if I have got this straight you three are witches known as the charmed ones. Leo is your husband Piper and he is and elder. Chris is your son from the future, where your other son will be the ultimate evil. Phoebe you get visions and that is how you knew where I was and that I was in trouble. Is that right?"

Phoebe grinned at him. "That's right." Then it faded quickly. "There is one other thing.."

Ianto knew something was going to happen, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "What is it?"

"Ianto we need your help." Chris said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ianto just continued to stare at them. "My help? Why do you need my help? I'm Mr Invisible." He shook his head in disgust realising how pathetic he sounded. This was what happened when you were with Jack Harkness.

Leo stared at the young man, there was something familiar about him, and it was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "I'm going to find out if they know anything."

"Thanks Leo." Phoebe said with a smile as she watched him disappear in the orbs of light.

Piper smiled at Ianto. "At the moment we don't know why you're needed, not yet anyway. As soon as we do know anything you will be the next to know."

Ianto took another mouthful of liquid in the cup he was holding and grimaced. "Do you realise that this coffee is really truly horrible stuff. Next time you need me give me a little warning or a few minutes and will bring a few items with me and I can promise you after that coffee you will never drink this swill again."

Ianto heard a door open and closed and in walked another attractive woman.

"Hi I'm Paige." She said smiling.

"Pleased to meet you Paige, I'm Ianto."

"Ianto, Paige is our sister. If we need someone to collect you from Cardiff it will either be Chris, Paige or Leo." Piper explained so that he knew if someone else appeared not to go with them. There was also something suspicious about the way he acted. Ianto wasn't freaked in the least and that made her wonder especially the way Chris was taken with him.

"I'll do it." Chris said quickly and then blushed. "I don't mind going to collect him."

"Ianto, I don't know how to ask this," Piper walked towards him ignoring the fearful look in her sons eyes. "Why aren't you more shocked about what has just happened to you?" She heard the silent relief from Chris. If anything started between then she would be asking the embarrassing dating questions. Chris was her youngest son, one that in fact had not been born yet.

"Everything in my life is strange Piper. There isn't much that shocks me anymore." Ianto paused wondering if he should tell them. Jack was going to kill him. Damn Jack Harkness. "I work for an organisation called Torchwood." He was met with blank stares. "In a nutshell we deal with aliens."

Piper and Paige started to laugh. Chris watched everything closely and Phoebe called tell that he believed it was the truth.

"You're not joking." Piper said when Ianto's facial expression had not changed.

"You're upset about working there?" Phoebe could sense the misery coming off him in tidal waves.

"I have lost a lot being with Torchwood, I was in the centre of the battle at Canary Wharf. Piper's maternal instincts went into over drive they had heard a lot about what had happened there from Leo. It had been a massacre. "I then moved to Torchwood Three in Cardiff."

Phoebe smiled sadly at him. "You don't want to go back, do you?"

"A lot is going on at the moment especially Jack." Ianto sighed.

"Jack, who's Jack?" Paige asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness,"

"So you and Jack are together?" Piper asked now the subject had arisen she needed to ask.

"We were but I'm told of being second best. I'm not even that now, you can rely on go ole Ianto Jones. The person who is forgettable"

Phoebe just went over and hugged him no one should ever be made to feel like Ianto was now.

"I don't believe that Ianto." Chris waited for the other man to look at him. "I've just me you and I can guarantee I won't be forgetting you in a hurry."

Glowing orbs floated around them until they created Leo.

"Well Ianto," Leo stopped.

"Just tell me." Ianto said simply.

"You're parents had your powers bound when you were a child." Leo watched Ianto closely.

"I'm sorry but I was sure I misheard what you said, I'm a witch?"

"Actually a warlock and yes you are, they can make you a potion to release your powers." Leo explained.

"So my powers will be unbound and then what?" Ianto was having trouble wrapping his mind around what he had just been told.

"Yes and once we find out what your power or powers are then we can help train you. Paige will be your whitelighter, she'll know where you are, when you are in trouble and come if you call her."

"Do you want us to make the potion?" Piper asked.

"Uhh I guess so; it is a part of me. Something I should learn more about." Ianto was shocked and also very excited to find out these new things about himself.

XXXXX

Jack picked up his mobile and glared at the little screen. No missed calls, which meant no Ianto contacting him.

"I could help ease that tension." John leered.

"Not going to happen." Jack walked away.

It had been hours since that last call, how could Ianto do this to him.

XXXXX

Chris orbed Ianto into the torchwood kitchen they didn't want to do it outside in case someone was there and saw.

"Paige will hear you if you need anything. You have my cell number if you need to talk, about anything." Chris smiled as he orbed away.

Tosh grinned when she saw Ianto coming from the kitchen they had all been so worried about him. She was going to tell everyone when she suddenly stopped.

Gwen had wrapped her arms around Jack to comfort him, they looked at each other and nothing else seemed to matter as their lips touched. Jack just wanted to stop worrying about Ianto just for a moment.

Tosh stood and made her way to Ianto hoping to stop him before he saw anything, but, it was too late.

"What the hell, I've not even been gone a whole day." Ianto shouted.

John stood and watched grinning it seemed like Jack was going to split him and eye candy up all on his own. Jack glared back angry.

"You disappeared and didn't tell us where you were going we were worried."

"I told you I was fine." Ianto replied his voice softening; it seemed as if Jack did care.

"Maybe you have another secret hidden somewhere." Jack replied regretting those words instantly and then realised his arm was still around Gwen.

"Damn you Jack don't turn this around on me. You were kissing Gwen, the one you have always bloody wanted." Ianto swung his hand out in frustration.

The light beside Jack's head exploded.

Jack pushed Gwen to the ground and covered her body with his. Ianto quickly lowered his hands. His face white with fear.

"Paige." He yelled.

Orbs appeared and a beautiful red headed woman was suddenly there. No alarms went off.

"Ianto what is it?" Paige asked worry; she heard the fear in his voice.

"I know what my power is." He said quickly.

"What is it?" Paige took hold of his hand and looked confused when he pulled it away.

"I waved my hand and that light exploded."

"Ianto the light did not explode because of you, don't be stupid." Jack said angrily as he helped Gwen to her feet. "Are you ok?"

Paige noticed how his demeanour and attitude changed between talking to Ianto and to the woman.

"Piper can help." Paige held out her hand. Ianto looked at it warily afraid that he might hurt her. "Trust me you'll be fine."

Ianto took hold of their hand and orbed away.

Jack's mouth opened and closed once again Ianto had vanished. Tosh walked over to him and hit him.

"How could you treat him like that and then treat Gwen better. I thought you two were in a relationship." Tosh muttered.

"We're not in a relationship, it's friendship with benefits." Jack mumbled.

"Well I can see why you don't have many friends, you don't deserve Ianto and he deserves to know." Tosh pulled out her mobile and started to text.

Jack went to grab the phone from her when Owen appeared and pulled Jack's arm away.

"Touch that phone and you're going to need to find a doctor. This could be the lesson you need on how to treat people you're seeing. If Ianto means nothing to you then you should let him find someone who is going to love him."

Jack realised he had made a huge mistake in what he said about Ianto. Gwen was smiling up at him with her huge brown eyes like he had hung the moon and John looked like Jack was a Christmas present he couldn't wait to unwrap. In all of this Ianto had been the only one to be hurt.

XXXXX 

"Ianto are you ok?" Chris asked as soon as they appeared.

"Yeah Jack said some stupid things and I got angry. I moved my hand and the light exploded." Ianto explained feeling stupid.

Piper walked over and looked at him. "You have the power I have, you have to learn to control it but at the start it is set off by your emotions."

There was a beeping in Ianto's pocket he pulled out his phone and smiled. "It's a message from Tosh, my best friend." The smile vanished,

Phoebe felt so much sorrow. "What is it Ianto?"

"Tosh thought I should know not to waste my time hoping for anything serious. She says I deserve so much better."

"How does she know?" Piper asked.

"He told everyone in Torchwood Three that we didn't have a relationship we were just friends with benefits." Ianto whispered.

Piper pulled Ianto into her arms and softly stroked his hair.

XXXXX

Tosh hated to send the message but Ianto deserved more than that. If Jack said things like that every time he could upset it was going to kill Ianto little by little and that was something she wasn't prepared to let happen.

XXXXX

Ianto lay in Piper's bed emotionally worn out. Chris lay next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm here Ianto we are all here for you." Chris whispered as he ignored the wetness on his t-shirt from Ianto's tears.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack was getting frustrated. He had managed to sort things out with Gwen. Jack had made her realise that they were friends, best friends and nothing more. The next thing he had to do was to get rid of John Hart. His ex-lover had really messed things up and continued to do so between him and Ianto.

That was the worst of it Ianto was pulling away from him. He knew that it was his own fault. It was one thing he had never grown out of in all the time he'd been alive. No matter what he did Ianto now treated him like the boss and nothing he could do would change that. For once Jack was at a loss what to do.

XXXXX

Chris looked at his watch and grinned it wasn't going to be long before Ianto joined them. One thing good about time difference, he could do his job at the hub and then Paige would orb him here. Piper then would try and teach him control of his power. They had found out another one as well, telepathy. That was why he always knew what people wanted before they asked for it.

Leo had taught him to build a wall until he got the hang of blowing things up. They were all afraid that he could be overwhelmed emotionally and create a huge explosion.

XXXXX

"Ianto." Tosh walked over and hugged him. "I've been missing you."

"I'm sorry Tosh but I need to learn how to control these abilities the last thing I want to do is hurt someone or invade their mind." Ianto explained.

"I know, so Chris?" Tosh grinned.

"What about him?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"He is cute." She laughed.

"Yes he is he's a really nice guy as well."

"You like him Ianto, more than just a friend. Just admit it and make me happy."

Jack slowly stood by the wall not noticed by Ianto and Tosh.

"Ok I do like him, a lot. I think he might like me too." Ianto ducked his head blushing ever so slightly.

"What about Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Jack's amazing, but he's still Jack. I think maybe it's me that's changed and I can't be that person that sits home waiting for that one little visit never knowing if he is ever going to come back."

"You think you can get this with Chris?" Tosh didn't want her friend to have his heart broken again so soon.

"No I can't have it from Chris either, he has to go back home. I don't mind that I just like spending time with him."

"Go home, why can't you see him if he goes home?" Tosh was very confused.

"He's from the future." Ianto laughed.

Tosh joined in, "only you Ianto, only you."

Jack slowly walked away and straight into John Hart. He needs something, anything. Deep down he knew that this was going to come back to haunt him but Jack didn't care.

He pulled John into a passionate kiss. Voices slowly filtered into his mind, it was Ianto.

"I don't think anything will happen I do love Jack…." Ianto suddenly stopped at the scene in front of him.

Jack pulled away from John. "Ianto…I."

"Well I guess I really do know where I stand now." Ianto sighed and turned away.

Tosh glared at him. "What the hell?"

"I heard you and Ianto talking about Chris, I got jealous so…" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"So you couldn't ask John out to a hotel, you had to kiss him here. Jack it seems that you are sabotaging your relationship with Ianto all on your own. It looks like you really don't want him." Tosh turned and walked away.

"Jack." John ran a hand up and down his ex-lovers back.

"Not now John." Jack turned and saw Gwen watching him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He wasn't seeing her and there was no reason for him to say anything. Once again the only person who got hurt was Ianto.

XXXXX

Months had passed and Ianto was finally getting a handle on blowing things up. He didn't tell anyone but he loved it. It was just so cool. The sisters were also teaching him potions. They had held off on the telepathy because of the emotional rollercoaster he was on. Once that had been sorted out Phoebe was going to teach him how she deals with her empathic abilities.

Then, of course, there was Chris. Ianto never thought he would be able to fall for someone so quickly after being with someone like Jack. Chris was completely different and he made it so easy for Ianto to start falling for him.

Ianto knew his heart was going to be broken at some point because of this but he wasn't going to stop what was happening between them. Life was too short that was one thing Torchwood One had taught him.

XXXXX

Jack stood watching as lights flickered and suddenly there were the people who were 'helping' Ianto, more like taking him away.

Phoebe stopped and stared at him, it wasn't that she couldn't sense any emotion. There was a dead black hole were all his emotions should be.

Ianto grinned and hugged them all. He turned round to his team mates.

"This is Chris, Phoebe and Piper. Paige and Leo will be over later. This is Tosh, my best friend, that's Dr Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Captain Jack Harkness and that is John Hart who we are still trying to get rid off."

"You don't mean that eye-candy you want me really." John winked at him.

Chris walked over to Ianto and whispered in his ear. "Eye-candy?"

"Well I think we should all go out for a drink and get to know each other." Tosh said grinning she had heard so much about all of them she was thrilled to finally meet them.

Phoebe laughed Tosh's excitement was definitely contagious.

XXXXX

The night rolled on and everyone mixed very well, except for Jack whose face was getting darker and darker with each lingering touch that Chris gave Ianto. Now he knew what he had made Ianto feel like all this time and what made him even angrier knew that it had been his own fault. This was what he deserved.

Jack couldn't stand it anymore and had to leave. John followed him quickly hoping to get some sex. Chris took hold of Ianto's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

They slowly made their way out of the pub and Ianto walked slowly behind with Piper just talking. She had made an effort to get to know him better because of Chris even though he wasn't going to be staying here.

They stopped as they heard a fight. They were going to leave it until.

"Doesn't that sound like Jack and John?" Ianto asked taking hold of Piper's hand as they ran to where the noise was coming from.

A man was fighting Jack for his gun. Ianto had moved closer ready to step in any moment. Piper's stomach was starting to hurt. She couldn't be in labour it was too soon, far too soon

Ianto could see it in slow motion. The bang as the gun was shot; he could see where the bullet was going. The charmed ones needed all three sisters. That would also mean there would be no Chris. Without thinking Ianto turned ran to Piper and pushed her into Chris' arms. He felt the bullet enter his body, the pain of his skin ripping.

"IANTO!" Tosh screamed and ran to his side soon joined by Chris and Jack.

"Leo, Paige." Phoebe shouted.

Bright orbs appeared Leo and Paige appeared at the same time. They rushed to Ianto, whose head was no lying in Tosh's lap.

The two whitelighters reached over and spread their hands across the wound.

Leo looked up. "I'm sorry he's dead."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack felt to his knees in shock. Chris was at the man he loved side held hold of one of Ianto's hands.

"Help him." Chris begged his father.

"I can't," Leo choked out hating to see his son in so much pain. "I'm sorry he's gone."

Tears fell from Chris eyes as he looked down at the pale handsome face. "You're not allowed to leave me Ianto. I love you."

Phoebe who felt all of their grief moved across to Tosh who was cradling Ianto's head in her lap. Ignoring the blood that now covered her hands and skirt. The empathy wrapped her arms around the now sobbing woman trying to give as much comfort as she could.

Chris looked up at his mother got to his feet and headed straight for her arms. He had come to the past to save the future. He never realised how much he was going to lose. Piper knew that the reason Ianto was dead was for her. He knew how important the charmed ones were for the balance of good and evil. There was also Chris. Ianto made sure that both things were going to exist and for that he died. If there was no Chris, Wyatt would still become evil in the future. Ianto knew so much depended on them. The charmed ones would exist and Christopher Halliwell would be born.

Jack felt as if he were dying Ianto wasn't supposed to go so soon. This couldn't be the end Jack had it planned he would beg and prove to Ianto that he deserved his love. That could never happen and Ianto's last thoughts of him would be hurt.

Jack could now never tell Ianto what he truly meant to the immortal and somehow Jack was going to have to live with that, he had no other choice.

John watched all of these broken people. He didn't realise that eye-candy that Ianto had meant so much to all of them. He also realised that Ianto Jones never realised either.

"Jack..." John said quietly as he placed a hand on his ex-lovers shoulder.

Jack got to his feet and moved away. "Don't touch me." With that he disappeared into the night.

Siren's could be heard getting closer none of them could be caught here especially since they didn't have passports or anything with them.

"Let me take him." Leo's said softly to Tosh. He placed a hand on Ianto and they both disappeared.

Phoebe helped Tosh to her feet. "We'd better go."

Chris orbed his mother while Paige took Phoebe and Tosh. Gwen looked at John they were the only ones left.

"Owen." Gwen turned and started to run he had left early and had no idea that Ianto was gone.

XXXX

Owen had gone back to the hub it was his turn to keep an eye on things. He took as step back as orbs suddenly appeared. That was something he would never get use to. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when he saw their faces. Something was wrong, very wrong. Then he looked at Tosh her hands and clothes covered in blood.

"Tosh," he rushed towards her.

"It's not my blood." She said dully the shock setting in.

Owen looked at the others and saw how upset Chris was, how he was being comforted.

"Where's Ianto?" Owen finally asked desperately ignoring the sick feeling that was settling in his stomach.

"We're sorry Owen, Ianto didn't make it." Piper whispered still holding her son tightly wishing that she could help him somehow.

Owen stepped backwards. "No you're wrong. Let me see him." He mumbled.

Alarms went off letting them know that someone was coming into the hub and in that moment they all prayed that it had been a nightmare and the person coming in now was Ianto.

The large circular door slid to the side and standing there was….

Gwen.

She looked around and saw Owen leaning heavily on a table. They all felt so lost Ianto had always been around. That was what it felt like. The hub was desolate without him. It was a tomb. There would be no more Ianto walking around picking up after them, no more jokes and winding him up. There would also be no more smell of all original blends Ianto Jones coffee.

"I can't be here." Tosh whispered.

Phoebe turned to look at Piper who nodded. They knew what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly.

"Would you like to come with us?" Phoebe asked.

Tosh nodded she wasn't sure how she was ever going to manage to work here again. Ianto dying really was the last straw so many things had happened. Ianto was her best friend, her family. She had become closer to him more than anyone else ever since the cannibals.

Gwen watched as they left in a ball of light leaving her and Owen alone.

"What happened?" Owen finally asked.

"We heard Jack and John in an argument with some guys. When we arrived Jack and someone where fighting over his gun. The trigger was pulled it was going to hit Piper. Ianto pushed her into Chris' arms and it hit him. It looks like he died instantly Paige and Leo arrived almost immediately but they couldn't heal him." Gwen finally started to cry Ianto was really gone.

XXXXX

Rhiannon stood wrapped in her husband's arms. She was the only one left of their family now. She looked up and noticed a group of people standing there. She had no idea whom they were but they were obviously morning her brother. If only they had talked more often. Rhiannon would have known who they were.

XXXXX

The rain started to fall; umbrellas were opened up to cover the heads of the loved ones of Ianto Jones. All accept Captain Jack Harkness who stood away watching. The rain now falling heavily soaking him to the skin. He long army coat heavy with the weight. That was nothing compared to the weight of loneliness he felt inside.

Ianto Jones was dead.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tosh had managed another six months at Torchwood, her heart no longer in the job. She just couldn't manage it anymore. The longer she stayed, the more she pulled away from everyone.

Paige and Leo would orb her over to San Francisco Tosh spent so much time with them. With the help from Jack and Torchwood she had managed to get a visa and designed a new computer system for P3. After the other clubs had seen it they were all trying to get Tosh to work for them.

She didn't.

Tosh had a connection to Piper and the others, something that could never be broken. She had tears of joy and sadness and Chris' christening. Glad that Ianto's sacrifice had not been in vain. The sad tears had been in memory of Ianto and adult Chris who had given up his life for.

XXXXX

Owen stayed; there was nothing out there for him now. Being a doctor and seeing what he had, there was no chance of going back to a hospital or practice now. Nothing had been the same at Torchwood. Tosh had now left, that was something he was sorry about but they kept in touch and she was doing very well for herself and happy.

Gwen and Jack became closer he had no idea if they had slept together or not. Owen didn't really care but nothing major came from it. You sometimes caught Gwen gazing at him but nothing else.

New staff had come to the hub in and out. Some of them had the Ianto feel about them but the paled in comparison. Some of them had even tried to get Jack's eye. Sometimes it worked and other times it didn't. No one had managed to keep Jack's eye.

Captain Jack Harkness, Owen sighed. There was something missing from him. Sometimes you saw him staring at the empty kitchen. In meeting when he heard the clinking of cups he would look up, it was the look of Jack that everyone loved. As soon as he saw it wasn't Ianto that look would vanish.

XXXXX

It hurt him inside so much. Jack had lost a man he had truly loved. Someone that he took for granted and lost even before he died. Jack was afraid that Ianto never knew how much the immortal had loved him.

XXXXX

Gwen had tried to be what she could for Jack. It had never worked; they had been through too much. They had lost too much for it to be more. She would never love Rhys like she did Jack. Rhys was the man she was with, there was always the twinge of settling but he was a good man and she did love him.

XXXXX

Piper held her new born son in her arms. None of them would ever forget what he did, what he lost for the future of this world.

"I love you Christopher." Kissing his forehead gently.

XXXXX

24 years later

Chris stared out over the water. Ever since his brother Wyatt had done the spell to find out why everyone was a little overprotective of Chris they had found out about the other life. The one where Wyatt was evil and Chris travelled back in time.

It had taken Wyatt a while to get use to the idea of what he once did, or could have done. Now he was very careful of what he did and jumped on the protectiveness that everyone else was on.

Chris knew why his relationships had never worked. It was because of a man he had never really met and never would. He was mourning a man, a love of someone he knew in a different life and only for a short amount of time.

He stopped and stared at a man and woman. He was sure that he recognised them from somewhere. For some unknown reason he was happy and angry at the man and Chris couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him.

Captain Jack Harness.

The man, who loved, lost and hurt Ianto.

XXXXX

Jack stopped and stared at the young man. Gwen paused and followed Jack's gaze.

"Isn't that?" She stopped.

"Yes, this is his own time. Everything that he went through has been wiped away." Jack explained.

"Jack he is staring at you and looking angry. It looks like he remembers you."

"He couldn't..."

A nineteen year old girl ran up and hugged Jack. "He's cute who is he?" She said with a laugh.

"Teresa, stop it." Gwen said shaking her head.

"Mum you are so boring, isn't she Uncle Jack."

"Yes she is sweetheart." He said hugging her as they walked away. "I'll catch up with you." Turned back he needed to talk to Chris, any memory of Ianto would help and the young man was by himself in an area that had no one around. It was the perfect opportunity.

XXXXXX

Chris managed to pull his eyes away when he could see some orbs appearing. It was with either his brother, father or Aunt. No one else bothered him.

A figure of a man appeared.

XXXXX

Jack froze as he looked down and watch someone orb in.

"Ianto." He whispered.

XXXXX

"Ianto." Chris mumbled and was suddenly on his feet. He pulled the Welshman into his arms and kissed him.

"Chris stop, these aren't your real feelings." Ianto forced himself to stand back.

"Yes they are." He mumbled as he moved forward to kiss him again.

"Chris."

"Ianto how are you here?" Chris suddenly asked everyone had seen him die.

"I'm a whitelighter." Ianto said simply.

"Well let's prove if these are my feelings or not." Chris said with a grin.

"How?" Ianto said suspiciously.

"Date me. Please."

"Chris I….."

"Oh my god Ianto." Jack ran and pulled Ianto into his arms. "I can't believe this."

"No Jack." Ianto pulled back and looked at the two men. "I can't do this. I have a job to do." With that Ianto vanished into his orbs.

XXXXX

Gwen sat with her daughter alone. Lights lit up, ones that she had not seen in a long time.

"Hello Gwen." Ianto said softly as he watched her face pale.

"Mum do you know him?" Teresa asked.

"Teresa this is Ianto Jones." Gwen explained.

"Isn't he the one you and Uncle Jack argue about? Wait, he died." Teresa looked at him. "You died.

"Yes I did Teresa, but you are the one I am here to see." Ianto said softly.

Teresa's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"You're a witch." Ianto explained.

"How did you? No one knows." Teresa looked nervously at her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen asked. She turned to Ianto. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Teresa, I'm your whitelighter." Ianto explained a smile on his face.

The End.

Yes thinking of doing another story in this universe. I do love my series of stories g


End file.
